


Connor X reader requests

by Anti_Septic_Freak



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_Septic_Freak/pseuds/Anti_Septic_Freak
Summary: It had been a long day of work and (Y/n) finally got out of the station after filling out paperwork, She pulled out her keys to her home and unlocked the door pushing it open with a grimace at the pull on her shoulder.As she walked in she remembered that Connor would be coming by to get the extra paper work and to get her statement from the recent case. She turned on her heel to face the table and groaned closing the door with a click, she heard the clicking of nails on the floor and turned to see her Dog (Petname) she smiled and kneeled onto the ground as they happily made it to their owner and pushed their snout into her hands.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Connor X reader requests

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know if you want more and if so leave my some comments or request me on my tumblr! 
> 
> Connorrk-800

It had been a long day of work and (Y/n) finally got out of the station after filling out paperwork, She pulled out her keys to her home and unlocked the door pushing it open with a grimace at the pull on her shoulder. 

As she walked in she remembered that Connor would be coming by to get the extra paper work and to get her statement from the recent case. She turned on her heel to face the table and groaned closing the door with a click, she heard the clicking of nails on the floor and turned to see her Dog (Petname) she smiled and kneeled onto the ground as they happily made it to their owner and pushed their snout into her hands. 

(Y/N) smiled brightly petting them lightly before rubbing their ears, She stood up carefully looking around, after a moment she went to her room and grabbed her grey DPD sweatshirt and a pair of matching sweatpants to go with it with a simple pair of all black underwear/boxers and walked to the bathroom she flicked on the light looking in the mirror, it had been a long week and stressfully one too. 

(Y/n) and Connor had been the two that arrested the man. Connor and (Y/n) had both sustained injuries in the arrest, the man had shot Connor in the shoulder and (Y/n) had to go hand to hand against the man. 

Connor helped get the mother out of the basement, she clung onto him with dear life and tears were soaking her face whispering “this my fault it’s all my fault” 

(Y/n) carried the young boy up the steps as he seemed to be in a moment of shock since he had seen his younger brother and sister be killed before the police had gotten there. once they had gotten outside he hugged her tightly and she shook like a leaf in his arms and her tears soaked through his shirt, the girlfriend had shown up eventually and she thanked Connor and the other women he learned her name was Amber and the girlfriends name was Mary. The little boy named Garrett had been brought to the ambulance to check the injuries he sustained, he had a bruise around his neck from the father and his arms and legs were also littered with them.

The case was of a Father that had taken the life of his daughter and son,  
He found out they wanted to spend the holidays with the Mothers new girlfriend she had been dating for a couple of months. He refused to let the mother have her daughter and son over the holidays because ‘they needed a man in the house.’

She came to pick them up, he had convinced her to come inside for “a gift” he had gotten for her, she reluctantly went inside the home and as soon as the door was closed he had grabbed her and covered her mouth with his hand

He dragged her to the basement, she fought and kicked and he hit her with a hard blunt object nearby hiding her under the space under the stairs, she had gotten partly knocked out but fell in and out of consciousness. He left her in the basement and went to see the kids, He had the children go to the basement as well, The wife had woken in a daze and quickly grabbed her phone and called the police explaining the situation quickly in a hushed tone before the called ended with the operator calling out to her, she began texting small and quick texts to alert her girlfriend. 

She watched from the small crack in the step as she heard small footsteps on the steps and then heard her Ex’s foot steps behind them as well as a click to lock the basement, He had told his daughter they were playing a game and told her to turn around and close her eyes and cover her ears, The father went to the son and pinned him against a near wall and began choking the son, after that he had grabbed the daughter doing the samething, as he approached the youngest boy the mother watched in fear letting out a sob which caught the attention of the father and he turned quickly just as he did he heard the door upstairs open with a bang as well as the door steps on 3-4 people and the basement door was quickly broken down.

The father quickly moved to draw his gun and fired off multiple rounds before one lodged its self in her arm, Connor quickly shot the man in the thigh and he fell to his knees putting his hands up as soon as the mother saw this she moved from her place and screamed for help. 

(Y/N) had been the first person that had gotten down to the basement and was attacked by the man before she incapacitated the man, she got the mother out of the basement and she clung onto her with dear life and tears were soaking her face whispering “this my fault it’s all my fault

Judge Greenfield handed down four life sentences, two consecutive with no possibility of parole, in the deaths of the oldest and youngest of the Castellan’s children.

(Y/n) let out a breath and sighed softly, she ran a hand through her hair as it was slightly greasy and had started to grown in from the long week. She moved to the shower and went to turn on the faucet and sighed “No Shampoo, great.” She groaned and thought for a second and went to get her phone to call Connor, she waited a few seconds before it picked up “Hello, Lieutenant (L/N), Do you need something?” (Y/n) let out a sigh “I forgot to stop by the store to get new shampoo and I need to shower, I know you were coming over soonish so I thought why not call you” Connors side of the call went quiet “Yeah I’ll grab you something, I’m just leaving now” (Y/n) smiled softly “Thanks Connor”

“No problem Lieutenant” The call ended and (Y/n) went to the living room to wait looking around before she started to run around picking up things to distract herself, she heard a knock and she threw away the things in her hand before grabbing the Manila folder and opened the door with a soft smile and moved to the side to let Connor in.

Connor walked in with a plastic bag in hand, He closed the door behind himself as it clicked shut he moved and held the bag out to (Y/n) “I’ll be back in a couple minutes or so.” (Y/n) took the bag and handed a folder to Connor and turned on her heel and walked to the bathroom, She closed the door and looked at the bottle pausing in place as she read over the label ‘Suave essentials Sun ripened Strawberry’ (Y/n) let out a chuckle and moved to turn on the water waiting for it to heat up as she undressed before stepping into the shower carefully and setting the bottle on the shelf.

(Y/n) let the water run over her head as it ran over her body slowly, She closed his eyes feeling her body relax and grabbed the bottle pushing the lid open with a loud click and tipped it over putting some in her hand and set the bottle back she rubbed it in her hands and moved to her head and pulled it through the strands of her hair.

She ran the extra over her face and moved to scrub behind her ears and let the shampoo set in her hair and took the bottle running her hands over her shoulders before she griminced as soap skimmed over the cut on her arm and she pressed a bit to hard on the bruise . She continued on with her underarms and lower area, She washed her legs and her feet as well before picking up her razor and shrugged off the shaving idea.

She proceeded to rinse herself off and ran her hand through her hair to make sure the soap was all out, she shut off the water and felt a chill rush over her body from the warm water being gone, she grabbed a nearby towel and dried herself off as a few stray water drops fell to the floor. 

Quickly she got dressed to get warm once again and used the same towel to dry her hair before looking in the mirror.

Connor walked around the apartment as (Y/n) was in the shower he saw the garbage and looked around the living room seeing all the papers scattered on a desk in the living room and a computer that looked like it hadn’t been properly shut off in quite awhile, He scanned it seeing the updates on the computer that were needed, he heard the water shut off and continued to look around seeing how the other had cared for herself, Connor heard clicks against the floor and saw a Dog coming his way, Connor slowly kneeled down and felt a smile rise to his face as the dog moved to stand in front of him and they sat down panting, Connor reached forward to pet the dog with a bright smile on his face “Who’s a good girl?” He asked and held the dogs face in his hands.

(Y/n) washed off her face as she put on a face cleaner and dried off her face checking over her chin to make sure she got everything off her face as she looked at the mirror seeing her hair was curling slightly, she hadn’t been able to get a haircut so it didn’t curl but she just left it alone and walked out of the bathroom.

(Y/n) saw Connor petting (Pet/Name) and smiled “That’s (P/n), she’s a handful but lovable and very cuddly. Thinks she’s a God damn lap dog on some days”  
Connor looked up and nodded “She’s very calm, Most dogs are very energetic but she seems content” Connor stood up and (P/n) turned and looked at (Y/n) and tilted her head to the side her tongue hanging out of her mouth, (Y/n) smiled at the dog and walked over to her desk and let out a soft yawn.

Connor noticed this and followed (Y/n) quietly to see what else she had found on the case, Connor leaned over (Y/n) shoulder and read over it quickly, his led flashed from blue to yellow and flashed red but it was to quick to notice “How could a father do that to his children?” Connor questioned and looked at (Y/n), (Y/n) turned her face and they were just a few inches away from each other and her face flushed a light red “H-he had a history of abusing them that’s why the mother left him but they still had to stay with their dad on the weekends” 

Connor nodded and noticed the temperature rising in (Y/n) face “Lieutenant, are you getting sick? it seems to look like you have a fever” Connor moved a hand forward and put it on the others forehead and moved it to the side of her face “It seems to be most concentrated on your cheeks” he said looking into (Y/n) eyes with his intense chocolate brown eyes.

(Y/n) looked back at him but looked down at her lap to avoid eye contact with Connor. Connor looked at her and paused a moment “Is your hair normally curly?” He questioned and (Y/n) looked up “yeah I normally get a hair cut before it can get this long though” 

Hank nodded and noticed the temperature rise slightly and he tilted his head “Are you blushing?” (Y/n) huffed and moved covering her face with her hands.

Connor felt a smile appear on his face and he moved next to (Y/n) ear and whispered quietly “What’s wrong Lieutenant?~” he moved a hand to her knee and slid it up slowly with a smirk, (Y/n) let out a shaky breath and kept her hands over her face, she felt his whole body warm up and bit her bottom lip lightly staying still as Connor traveled up her thigh, Connor noticed a spike in (Y/n)’s hormones as they were getting the best of her and set his palm on /Y/n) and smiled before pushing his hand against her lightly and changed the pressure harder after a few seconds and pulled his hand away, he heard a rush of air expel from (Y/n) and a choked off moan as he looked over her face seeing it was flushed a light pink her ears being tinted as well and saw (Y/n) try to piece a sentence together.


End file.
